


Small Dragon Big Castle

by Nighthowler252



Series: Kita's Adventures [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kita is a cat dragon thingy, M/M, Pranks, Purring, all ships are family more than romance, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: Kita is a tiny dragon, only about two feet long. She gets taken in by Cross, when she returns his locket! Nightmare uses her for pranks and some missions, other times though he's secretly snuggling with the little ball of fluff. Cross loves to play with her or just nap with her purring on his chest. What about the others? Well Killer likes her, Dust is fine with her (secretly wants her to like him enough to purr around him) and Horror wants to eat her (not exactly but he thinks that she's underfeed) this hasn't gotten you exited yet? Well! Kita is also quite curious and mischievous, especially about Echo Flowers.But what will happen once they learn that somethings are meant to stay as legends?
Relationships: Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Dust, Nightmare/Horror, Nightmare/Killer
Series: Kita's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754890
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross loses his locket and makes a new companion!

Flying through the trees, happy trills and chirps echoing around her, until something glimmering in the fresh snow caught her eye. Landing on a branch her sky blue paws made no sound. Looking around and seeing no one she hopped down from the branch, spreading her bat-like wings– the colors of a morning's dawn– allowing her to glide down without a sound. Once the cold snow that littered the ground crunched under her small weight, she bound towards the shiny. Then she stopped. It was a golden heart locket. The  _ same exact locket _ a black and white skeleton with a lot of x’s was wearing when he was walking around the forest not that long ago!

Maybe she could return it! Maybe he’d take her in? Not like that would happen, but at least she could do something nice. Picking up the locket with her cat-like mouth, throwing it into the air, as it fell towards the earth she angled herself just right and the locket fell around her neck. Spreading her wings she silently flew through the air trying to find the skeleton.

~~~

Cross aimlessly reached for his locket, when his phalanges felt nothing he froze. His locket was gone. As expected he started to freak out, it was the only thing that he had from his home! The only thing to remember his brother by!  _ Gone _ ! When he stopped his companion, Nightmare, stopped too. “ **What’s wrong, Cross?** ” Nightmare asked. 

“M-my locket! It’s  _ gone _ !” Cross cried, Nightmare’s gaze softened ever so slightly. Nightmare knew how much that locket meant to Cross, though Cross had changed the picture of it to his gang it was still the only thing he had left from his old home. Nightmare lifted one of his tentacles and placed it on Cross’ head.

“ **We’ll find it Cross, don’t worry.** ” As if by magic a small creature landed on the snow in front of the two dark sanses, it was a small cat dragon thing wearing the locket! Once it was full on the ground, it gave a little chirp lowering it’s head letting the locket slip off and into it’s mouth. Cross eagerly took his locket from the creature's jaws and put it on. “ **Now don’t lose it.** ” Nightmare ordered.

Cross nodded. “Thank you so much for finding this!” Cross thanked the little creature. Nightmare smiled fondly at his youngest gang member. Out of everyone in his gang– other than Nightmare himself– Cross was the only one that didn’t care for LV or EXP, so he often would play with the local wildlife whenever he was able too. “Nightmare?” Nightmare hummed in response. “Could I take her with us?”

“ **Why would you ask that? You know I don’t care for pets and Horror would try to eat it.** ” Nightmare knew all too well what would happen if there was a small creature running around, he learned  _ that _ lesson when there was a mouse running around that castle far before Cross had joined.

“I’ll keep her near me or in my room at all times! She could be good to have around in case Ink or Dream come along! They wouldn’t expect a Kita to be in the castle, her species is very smart!” Cross began to beg. Normally Nightmare could handle begging, but the look that Cross was giving him absolutely melted his soul. 

“ **Fine, but make sure it doesn’t get out until we’ve told the others.** ” Nightmare warned. Cross nodded while bouncing on the balls of his heels, he gave Nightmare a sudden hug, then went to pick the ‘kita’ up. Instead of Cross picking it up though, the little creature flew into his arms and began to nuzzle his jaw. Nightmare just smiled as Cross laughed about how it tickled. This was going to be interesting… maybe Nightmare could train this little thing to help with spy missions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita and Nightmare chill

Nightmare was doing his work when his office door opened, not turning his head Nightmare spoke in a cold tone. “ **What do you need? Can’t you see I have work that needs to be done?** ”

To his surprise there was no answer, if it was any of his boys they would have answered. Instantly his body tensed up, his tentacles sharpened, within seconds he was standing his tendrils wrapped around the intruder, only to find Kita licking the physical negativity holding her in place. Kita had only been here for a week and Nightmare had learned that she was immune to the physical negativity that covered his body. Which meant that he had no excuses for her to not curl up on his lap when he was  _ trying _ to work.

Kita chirping shook Nightmare out of his thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed that his tendrils had begun to pet Kita. Said dragon was purring so much that she was practically vibrating. Nightmare let her go, only for Kita to whine and fly over to his shoulder and licked him. Nightmare sighed knowing that she wasn’t going to let up till he was relaxed. Before Nightmare could have anymore thoughts enter his head he noticed a red line on Kita’s cheek, then it hit him. When Nightmare had thought that Dream or Ink had broken in he had cut her.

Ever so gently his oily phalanges brushed against Kita’s cheek, only for her to flinch ever so slightly. Nightmare’s soul heaved, he could only imagine what would’ve happened if he did that to one of his boys. 

Without a word Nightmare plucked Kita off of his shoulder– much to her displeasure– and walked over to his bed, sitting down on the old and torn mattress. Nightmare held Kita high enough that they were eye level. “ **Next time you come in here just land on the window by my desk. Then I won't accidentally harm you.** ” Nightmare ordered the small dragon, who nodded. Nightmare and Cross had learned that Kita was very much sentient. Kita chirped happily shaking out her dawn colored fur only for something metallic to catch the light of the full moon– that could be seen from the window next to Nightmare’s bed– within closer inspection Nightmare saw that it was a collar with a crescent moon charm on it, with the words ‘night gang’ on it. 

“ **Did Cross make this?** ” Nightmare asked, Kita shook her head. Nightmare was a little confused, who else could have made this? Only he and Cross knew Kita was in the castle. “ **Then who?** ” Nightmare asked. Kita paused then tapped her chest, Nightmare was slightly lost until he realized that this is her telling him. Seeing that only two of his boys have something on their chests and Cross being one of them, Nightmare could only guess that Killer had found Kita and made the charm… that or Kita stole it from Killer. “ **You sly little thing… Did you take this from Killer?** ” Kita nodded and Nightmare laughed.

Kita curled up on Nightmare’s chest and began to purr. Nightmare subconsciously pet her while gazing out his window. He was glad that she had found him and Cross a week ago, she was the only thing that could brighten up his mood that wasn’t his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so postings for this story are going to once a week since I'm working on two stories now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very exited to get started on this story! I love writing for the Darker Sanses and for Kita! (Kita is my OC by the way, her art isn't mine but her personality and species are my own thing)


End file.
